Card Captor Sakura after the Card Capturing Years
by tenshi-shoujo013
Summary: This is MY way of sequel to the movie.


A Card Captor Sakura Fan Fiction… as I was inspired by the 2nd movie

Entitled:

**Card Captor Sakura after the Card-Capturing Years**

**-Junior Highschool-**

A/N: This Fiction includes what I want for CCS's sequel. And what I hope to happen… love teams appear here. Hmm… I just want to tell that:

**Shaoran and Sakura **RULES!!!!

**Chapter One**

"I can't wait for tomorrow!!" Sakura replied at the phone, speaking to Tomoyo. She was at her bed, and the lampshade's dim light lit up her room. The cozy room changed a bit, but still the displays are there, an alarm clock and the doll her very own best friend sewn for her.

"Sakura-chan, you're right. We're in Junior High now…" Tomoyo began, "but one thing must be for sure…"

"What is it, nee?"

"I'm… I'm still…" she paused a while.

"Still…?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm still making costumes for you!!^_^" Tomoyo finally continued, and made Sakura sweat-dropped. 

*sound of triumphant laugh*

"Sou ne…" Sakura said "Ja! I don't want to be late for tomorrow…"

"Hai… me too. Oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi nasai, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura bade. "It will be a long day tomorrow…"

"Ne… better sleep" Kero-chan whispered, sleepily.

"Mm!" She closed the light of her lampshade and lay down to sleep.

(Sakura narrating)

"Monday. At last, the day I am waiting to come. I wonder if my Elementary friends are studying in the same school too. Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan even Yamazaki-kun. I know Terrada-san is still at Tomoeda Elementary… but I do hope things will be mostly good today. New classmates… new friends to meet, teachers…"

She turned to the Picture frame that's rested on her table. Smiling gently, she picked it up and stared at it dreamily. The picture shows she and Li Shaoran together in a victory pose, as Tomoyo-chan was saying.

"Shaoran-kun" 

"Everyone lives life normally… and better… just like oniichan in College, still with Yukito-san."

"How long will you stare at that picture?!" Kero-chan asked her. "my dear, look at the time! I thought you want to be early?"

"Yaaaay!!!!!!" 

(Kero-chan narrating)

"Here we go again… she never change, the Magical Mistress of the Sakura Cards… She's Junior High now! But that same old habit remains."

"Kero-chan, I'm done!" Sakura called, and she comes out the door quickly dashing. "Ja! See you later!"

Before she closed the door, Kero-chan approached her, flying towards her.

"Matte! Won't you join me?"

"Huh?" She answered questionably. "Okay, but please, I beg you, stay in my bag till we have a chance to talk..." 

"Sure. Trust Kero-chan!"

Her eyes turned doubtful. Kero-chan scowled…

And what do you mean by that, Sakura? Am I not trustable enough? Ow, man… we've been together since you were 5th grade… through thick chocolate icing and thin pancakes… man! Why am I mentioning food and the rest! I'm hungry!!!!

"Sakura! Don't forget to bring lots of sweets!!!" Kero-chan added "and candies… and…"

Sakura sighed heavily as she picked her bag up and placed Kero-chan inside. 

"Slow down in eating, Kero-chan, you might have diabetes…" Sakura told her. Then she took time to think about Kero-chan getting that disease.

Does it have an effect on creatures created by magic of Clow Reed?

Well… I don't really think so.

"C'mon down, junior high MONSTER!!!!" Touya vexed nonchalantly as Sakura angrily goes downstairs. 

But her expression changed as soon as she greeted her dad 'Good Morning'.

"Ohayou!" she greeted happily. Her dad did the same too. Even Touya.

Sakura also greeted Nadeshiko's picture rested on the china cabinet.

"Ohayou, okaasan…"

"The uniform fits you perfect, my dear." Their dad complimented.

"Arigatou!"

"Good thing they have supply for MONSTER-sized uniforms…" Touya backed up; and Sakura got angry again.

"Stop it," their dad tried to quit them. "those morning rituals never changed as you grew…"

Then Touya received a step on the foot, by Sakura…. A heavy one.

"YOUCH!!!"

"Ja, dad!" she bade and she quickly left, with her new pair of skates.

The cool spring wind gently passes her taupe colored hair that now grew up to her shoulders. It's now fixed with an ornament, a beaded one with Cherry blossoms on it. Kero came out from her bag and breathed deeply.

"Wahhhh!" he exclaimed happily "air, at last!"

"You wanted it, right?" she said as she skated faster. "I'm going to be late!!!"

"Why not use a card to quickly reach school??" Kero suggested "try it!"

"Mmm! I know!"

"Release!!!!!" she cried and the key turned to the baton form. "Jump!"

So Sakura, using the Jump Card, jumps quickly till she reached her destination, Tomoeda Junior Highschool.

"Finally…" she began. "whew! Just in time! I thought I'll be late!"

Exhaustedly moving from the ground to the building, Sakura finally found Tomoyo, with something on her hand… a…

"Video cam?!" Sakura cried "Tomoyo-chan! You…"

"Of course, this will be entitled: Sakura-chan at Junior High, isn't it great?" Tomoyo began. "and with Sakura-chan's new hair, it is better, right?"

"H-hai!" she answered and she's sweat-dropped again.

"Hmmm… section…" Sakura began. "aha! I found it, Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo wasn't paying attention, but still taking video. 

"Sakura-chan is cute with the uniform!" She exclaimed. Then she quit the video and placed it on her bag. "now what are you telling, Sakura-chan?"

"We belong to 1-2." She said. "and we should go now!"

Sakura and Tomoyo marched happily to their classroom. Tomoyo entered the classroom first, and faced Sakura happily.

"Ikou yo!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Hai!" Sakura answered her and entered the classroom slowly. 

To her surprise, there are a lot of students seated already. And much more of her expectation… someone was seated at the rear corner of the classroom…and she was shocked…

***hahahahah!*******

End of first chappie! Quite lacking… hmmm… who's that 'someone'?  
  


**-Just read the next chappie-**


End file.
